


Right Now

by Skullszeyes



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Kissing, Awkwardness, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Boys Kissing, Crossover, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Delsin and Wrench are trying to move up in their relationship, but they don't mind how slow it is.
Relationships: Delsin Rowe/Wrench (Watch Dogs)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching a fanvid of these two, and the idea popped in my head, but it was only a scene, so it wasn't much. :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

After the others left the room, Delsin slid off the table he was sitting on and crossed the room toward Wrench who had his arms crossed, trying to ignore Delsin’s presence until he was in front of him. 

“Everyone’s gone,” said Delsin, placing a hand on the wall beside Wrench.

“Yeah, I know,” Wrench said, turning his head a bit. “They could easily walk right back into the room, they do that sometimes.”

Delsin tapped the bottom of Wrench’s mask. “Let’s do this before they do.”

Wrench tensed. “Right now?”

“Why not?”

He was always uncomfortable by this, and Delsin has been going as slow as possible, and they did try before, but this should be fine. 

“Right now,” Wrench repeats.

“Right now,” Delsin leaned close, their bodies pressed together as he turned his head. “It won’t take long.”

“I know…”

“What are you afraid of?”

“I’m not afraid of anything…”

Delsin smiled, “Close your eyes.”

“No…” 

“Wrench.”

Wrench sighed, “Okay, okay...right now?”

Delsin chuckled, “Yes, right now. Did you want to do it or me?”

“I’ll do it.” Wrench placed his fingers on the bottom of his mask and pulled it up, while Delsin smiled at the sight of his teeth biting his lower lip.

“Come on, it won’t take long,” Delsin said softly, placing a hand on Wrench’s wrist, while leaning close until Wrench released his lip and Delsin kissed him. Wrench had gone still again, less tense, but he let the kiss happen before Delsin pulled away. 

Wrench fixed his mask and let out a sigh. 

“I think we should move onto two a day,” Delsin said, leaning against Wrench and placing his chin on his shoulder. 

“Maybe just one…”

“Maybe, but we can move onto two soon.”

“Soon.”

Delsin smiled, “Let’s go.” He took Wrench by the wrist and led him out of the room.


End file.
